


刺杀

by ffy



Category: o - Fandom, 农坤 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffy/pseuds/ffy





	刺杀

蔡徐坤回到家之后的第一件事先是打量 了一下自己。门口玄关的镜子被擦得干干净净，清晰映出他的影子。

镜子里的人身材高大却纤细，塞在一条裙摆 宽蓬的长裙里，露出一截穿着奶白色过膝袜的脚踝。浅粉色的长裙从肩膀蔓延到小腿，衬得他露出的一小节胳膊也格外纤细。圆头的洋鞋胡乱丢在一边，与旁边的男鞋格格不入。

蔡徐坤顺手把它们丢在垃圾桶里，把假发也扯下来丢掉，转身向屋里走的时候又瞥见了镜子里的自己。

那是一张足够有诱惑力的脸，美貌模糊了性别的界限，仿佛这样高的身体不该是这样柔媚的-张脸，在他身上却又奇异地和谐。

手腕上还留着刚刚执行任务时不小心留下的红痕——娇弱的女子被人掐住手腕拉回房间，多好的剧情，放下防备的禽兽总是容易暴露出脆弱，是最好的一击必杀的时刻。

周锐总会问他为什么执着于全身而退，不肯让任务对象占到一丝便宜。

他却觉得那些献上身体的人奇怪。他是去做任务挣钱的又不是去卖身的，任务对象人不帅动作粗鲁还不给加钱，为什么要做这种亏本生意?再说自家男友器大活好温柔体贴，在家里又安全又愉悦，他也没有打野食的意愿。

正想着呢，身体突然被从背后抱住，纳入一个温暖的怀抱里。

蔡徐坤身体一抖，惊觉自己回家以后太过放松，竟然都没发现身后的门打开放进了一个人?

“坤坤怎么想起穿这个? "温柔又漫溢爱意的声音在耳边响起，熨贴得蔡徐坤起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

本来应该明天早上才结束假期回学校的人竟然在晚上就回了家，鼓囊囊的行李箱停在门口，这才给了蔡徐坤他回家了的实感。

他转过身抱住陈立农的脖子，脸颊眷恋地磨蹭在他因为连夜赶火车冒出了一丁点儿胡茬的下巴上。

他好想他。太过习惯陈立农在身边每一夜的温度，习惯到只有一个月的假期也格外难熬惊梦连连。

蔡徐坤一生做过太多坏事错事，在就连血液的温度都快流逝干净的时候他遇到了陈立农。一个就连微笑都在向外散发热量的人。

他像飞蛾对火没有抵抗力一般对陈立农没有抵抗力，他太过眷恋这样的温度，温暖的，炽热的，甚至灼热的。

蔡徐坤抬起头急不可耐地吻.上陈立农的嘴巴，一双手也不老实地拉出他塞在裤子里的衬衫，顺着他腹肌的纹路就摸了上去。

陈立农如他所愿把他抱起来，两人连卧室都不愿意回就在门口纠缠起来。他将蔡徐坤两条长腿架在肌肉蓬勃的手臂.上，一双手顺着线条紧实的大腿就从裙子底下滑了进去。

“坤坤好敬业啊，穿了三角内裤。”他在正胡乱啃咬他喉结的人耳边调笑，然后动作利落地脱下蔡徐坤的内裤，手指摸上了那个自己极为习惯的入口。

穴口瞬间就如同找到主人一般欢呼起来，活跃地张合吞吃陈立农的手指。他弹吉他，写字也在手指上留下茧，粗粝的感觉从密闭的穴口摸到滑嫩的穴壁，磨得蔡徐坤软了腿，全靠陈立农抱着他。

陈立农一边由着蔡徐坤在自己脖子上来回啃吻留下大片痕迹，一边耐心地扩张。蔡徐坤被他撩拨到不行，不服气地伸手下去摸陈立农包裹在休闲西装裤子里的性器。

那东西早把宽松的裤子顶出一个小帐篷，蔡徐坤一碰就弹了弹，仿佛已经对美食迫不及待。他拉开皮带和裤链把它释放出来握在手里，那深红的东西在他掌心跳得要脱离控制。

好大。

蔡徐坤抑制不住脑中淫荡的想法，他已经开始饥渴地怀念被它贯穿身体，被这样炽热的温度控制的感觉了。

后穴急不可耐地收缩起来讨要食物，将陈立农的手指打湿。陈立农知道他饿得狠了，也不折磨他，扶着性器就缓缓插进了贪婪的穴口。好饱，好满足。

蔡徐坤抱着陈立农的脖子仰起头，他能清晰地感觉到那根性器饱满的头部开疆拓土破开体内闭合的肠肉，能感觉到凸起的肉棱划过肠壁的每一寸褶皱，还能感觉到上面勃起的青筋碾着敏感点，舒爽到他想要大声尖叫。

“舒服吗坤坤?我动了? "陈立农这个卑鄙小人虽然嘴上在征得同意，身下却毫无停歇的意思，一进入就摆动健腰抽插起来，插得蔡徐坤呻吟连连，哪还知道拒绝。

层层肠肉很快被彻底操开，穴口变成嫣红的颜色，只知道谄媚地迎合陈立农的性器，偶尔陈立农抽出性器的时候还会紧缩着挽留，生怕到嘴的美食跑掉了一般。

“坤坤，抬头。"陈立农含着蔡徐坤的耳朵命令，神智全无的蔡徐坤不由自主地抬起头来。两人的位置正对玄关的镜子，这里不宽，蔡徐坤能清晰地看见穿着休闲西装和衬衫的男人将一个穿着长裙的人兜在怀里。男人的皮带松着，裤腰微微露出一小截被扯掉的内裤边缘，整体上却还是穿戴整齐的。

穿长裙的人一双裹着白色长袜的腿无力地悬挂在男人臂间，随着男人挺腰的动作不断上下晃动，就连膝盖上的裙摆都不断上下移动。

最重要的是那张脸，明明是那样美的一张脸，此刻却被泪水和汗水糊了满脸，看不清容貌，凌乱又娇弱地绽放在男人怀中。这样就像....

就像自己一心信任的男友，抱着另一个女人狠狠操弄，而自己就在一旁旁观。

这样的羞耻感让蔡徐坤夹紧了身体，把头埋进陈立农怀里竟然哭了出来。

陈立农被他夹得“嘶"一声，连忙伸手掰开他的臀瓣，将柔嫩臀肉挤在掌心揉捏，狠狠又抽插十几下，这才又将穴道操开。

他似乎知道蔡徐坤在想什么，抱着他来到镜子前将他放下，从蔡徐坤身后掀开他的裙子又驶.了进去，一边不紧不慢地顶弄一边凑把蔡徐坤压在镜子上，一只手从身后伸进裙子里抚慰他身前性器。

“坤坤别怕，抬眼看看，嗯?看看。 ”

蔡徐坤脑袋后仰躺在陈立农颈窝里，听了这话拼命摇头不肯看。

“乖宝贝，看看，看看谁在操你，看看我在操谁，嗯?"

蔡徐坤对陈立农是满心信任的，艰难张开眼睛就看见了自己的脸。

自己满面潮红，欲壑难填的一-张脸靠在陈立农动情的脸旁边，身体无力地软着，全靠腰上掐着的那只手支撑。长裙除了背后被掀起一角，完好无损地穿在身上。就好像一位绅士体贴地揽着醉酒的淑女，生怕他跌倒一般。

可事实并非如此。藏在裙摆后面的那位绅士，粗壮的性器正埋在淑女体内，毫不留情地冲撞能让他发出淫荡叫声的敏感地带。裙摆下的内裤可怜兮兮地挂在膝盖上，和长袜一起被两人交合时流出的液体打湿，黏腻地贴着皮肤。蔡徐坤难耐地蜷缩踏在地上的袜子里的脚趾，不明白自己怎么会被摆弄到这样的境地。

他突然想起自己杀人的时候，凶器没入血肉就像陈立农的性器插进他的穴一样吗?毫无声息，却又有强烈的异物感?会让人流出液体，失去神智?

那明明是这样快乐的事，他们为什么都心有不甘呢?

陈立农....陈立农。

蔡徐坤用模糊的神智咀嚼这个名字。

周锐偶尔会说他对陈立农太过毫无防备，可是那又怎么样呢?

尽管此刻他这样沉溺于陈立农带来的欢愉瘫软在他怀里，可是他随时都能置他于死地。

他将手臂后移，无力地挂在陈立农汗湿的脖颈上。

你看，他的致命之处不也在我掌心里吗。我真的随时都能取他性命。

“怎么了?疼吗? "陈立农见他伸手过来立刻放慢了速度，凑在他耳边仔细询问。

蔡徐坤已经将长裙的内衬射得一塌糊涂， 湿痕透过裙子在外都能看见，维持了一晚上的完美伪装终于开始透露出淫靡的本质。体内陈立农的性器已经开始跳动，他也要到了。

会有温热的，带着陈立农温度和气味的液体留在他体内。

他将陈立农的脖子揽得更紧。

“不疼，用力操我，好想你。”


End file.
